


Paging Doctor Horrible

by fleetingpariah (orphan_account)



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: AU, Doctor's Office, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fleetingpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doctor Horrible AU in which Billy is an actual doctor and Penny is his patient. Mostly fluff and inside Billy's head as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Doctor Horrible

Billy sat in his office desperately clutching his coffee, unable to summon the energy to take a sip. One more hour, he thought to himself, then I can sleep.

It had been a long day at the office, and to say the doctor was exhausted would only be an understatement. He felt on edge today; stressed. The fact that he got very little sleep last night wasn’t helping. He had one more patient to see, then he could go home. He expected this to take no more than half an hour, which meant he could finish his paperwork and be in his bed at home in less than an hour. At least, this logic is what kept him alert to walk from his office to the examination room where his last patient for the day waited. He knocked softly on the door, and then entered. He looked at his chart, searching for the patient’s name.

“Ms… Day?” Billy looked up, then froze. A young woman in a blue dress stood in the examination room. She had red hair and was the most beautiful woman the doctor had ever seen. His mouth went dry as he struggled to find words.

“Please, call me Penny.” She said. Her voice soft but her smile genuine. “It’s Doctor Horrible, right?”

“Billy.” He answered before thinking. He never told his patients to call him by his first name. Most of the nurses didn’t even refer to him by his first name. He snapped himself into focus by studying her chart. Words. Medical words. Yes. He understands these. “What can I help you with today?”

“Well, it’s a little embarrassing to tell you the truth.”

“Trust me, I’ve seen it all.” Wow. He did not mean for that to sound so creepy. What was going on with him today?

“Right.” She continued. “Well, see, I have this rash. And I can’t figure out why it’s there or how to make it go away. Nothing seems to work.”

“And where is this rash appearing?” Billy asked, his eyes still glued to her chart.

“On the inside of my thigh. Kind of, um… Higher up.” She said. Billy blushed, unable to look her in the eye. What the hell was wrong with him? He’d worked with plenty of women and plenty of personal situations. Nothing had ever made him blush before. Penny bit her lip and looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Is it that bad?”

The doctor cleared his throat, determined to pull himself together. “Not at all, Penny. Let me just take a look at it, if that’s alright with you, and we’ll run a few tests if need be.” Penny nodded and lay down on the sterilized table.

“Now, I’m going to have you lift your, um, dress for me so I can have a look.” Billy said, his voice breaking midsentence. Keep it together, Doc. Penny did as she was asked and Billy focused on her rash; definitely not looking up her smooth legs at her white panties. Definitely. Not. Looking. The doctor cleared his throat. “It doesn’t look too serious,” he said, examining her leg “but I’m going to run some tests just in case.” He gave her a reassuring pat on the knee and then started cleaning the area. He attempted to make small talk. “How’s your day going so far?”

“Good. It’s a ‘running errands’ kind of day. You?”

“Good as well.” He paused. “Any of those errands exciting?”

“I’m getting my hair cut. I’ve been getting a little tired of my current style.” She said.

“I love your hair.” He said before thinking. It came out quickly and as more of a mumble. Penny lifted her head.

“What?”

“No, I, uh, love the… air.” He said, his voice breaking again. Penny blushed. Why why why…. “And that’ll do it.” He said, wiping the rash with a cotton swab and dropping into a glass vial for testing. “I’ll just get these to the labs and be right back.”

Penny nodded and sat up, smoothing her dress back down. Billy walked out into the hall towards the lab, doing his best to take deep, even breaths. Keep it together, Billy, he told himself. He submitted the swab for testing and the annoying man in the lab, who liked to call himself The Hammer for some reason, told him it would take a few hours for the results because they were so overwhelmed with work. Yeah, right. More likely Captain Toolbag, as Billy called him inside his own head, just wanted an excuse to piss him off. Tests like these usually took no more than ten minutes, and today had been slow. Still, Billy didn’t push it. He walked back to the exam room to see Penny nervously flipping through a magazine.

“It looks like the tests are going to take a few hours. I, or one of my nurses, can give you a call when the results come in. But, like I said before, it doesn’t look too serious. An allergic reaction, maybe.” Billy said. Penny sighed in relief. “Do you have any questions for me?”

“I don’t think so.” Penny said, picking up her purse. “Thank you for helping me, Doctor- I mean, Billy.”

“Just doing my job.” He said and cleared his throat.

“So you’ll call me in a few hours?” Billy stopped, then she continued, “Um, for the results?” 

“Right, Right! Of course.” He said, and led Penny back to the lobby.

I could work for a few more hours, he thought.


End file.
